


By the Luxon

by Fragments_And_Possibilities



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But you'll miss some flirty fun along the way, Cunnilingus, F/M, If you're here for the Shadowgast smut skip to Chapter 8, Inventive uses of graviturgy, Luxon, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rating May Change, Religious Discussion, Sex, Sex Toys, Shadowgast, Tail Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Widojest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragments_And_Possibilities/pseuds/Fragments_And_Possibilities
Summary: Jester wants to play matchmaker.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 26
Kudos: 166





	1. What do you know about Den courting procedure?

She watched him like a hawk. She’d been waiting for the perfect time.

They were back at the Xhorhouse, but it was just the two of them for a few days. Caleb had sent Veth, Beau and Yasha back to Nicodranus – Veth to spend their down time between missions with her family, Beau to go do some research at the Cobalt reserve, and Yasha to… well, she’d stammered something about not splitting the party too much and you never know what could happen if they were on their own, but Jester had just given her a huge thumbs up over Beaus shoulder that made her cheeks flush and even brighter pink. Caduceus wanted to hold some kind of service for the Wildmother outside the city walls, to see if anything green could be coaxed back into the land, and Fjord had offered to stand sentinel. She knew they were close enough that if they had any problems they could call for help, but Jester had a sense that Fjords biggest problem was going to be boredom. Thank the Traveller that he never expected her to fast for a week in a wasteland.

“So, I want to sleep with Essek.”

She was watching for it, so she caught it. The momentary pause of his quill.

“Oh. Okay.”

She made her way into the room and sat down across the table from Caleb looking directly in his eyes.

“And I need your help.”

Caleb put his quill down.

“…Why?” He paused, then started again “…How?”

“Well, the why is quite obvious. He’s very handsome, don’t you think? And come on, you can’t look at some of that deft casting handwork without thinking…” she mimicked spellcasting with her left hand, waggling her eyebrows “… you know. Taaaaaaaaaaalented.”

Calebs eyebrows raised “When you put it like that.”

“And as for the how” she leaned in conspiratorially “What do you know about Den courting procedure?”

His brow furrowed “I know that all souls who pass a certain level of stature become betrothed to form Den alliances - especially those destined for consecution. Something about ensuring the brightest souls are born between a meeting of two timeless? I’m not sure how that would help you though, Jester.” He shrugged, picking up his quill to continue work on the diagram he was completing before she interrupted “Unless you want me to do some paperwork for the Nein to apply for Den status”

Jester sat back suddenly “We could be a Den?”

“Well, not yet. We could apply. We’d need at least one of our number to be consecuted before we could really make inroads to that…”

“Pft, too slow. A girl cant wait for bureaucracy when she wants some action, you know?”

Caleb smiled “Indeed.”

“But consecution does make for some interesting… ways of thinking about relationships.”

“How so?”

“Well, if you have to be consecuted to be married… that means there are a lot of complications. Say… like if Beau and Yasha got married, and then Yasha died in battle and came back as a dude… I mean, they’d love each other, but Beau isn’t going anywhere near a dick, you know? It just isn’t sexually appealing to her. And that’s no ones fault!” she added in a rush “But… complicated huh?”

Caleb had cleaned off his quill and stoppered his ink pot, blowing lightly on his parchment to help is dry while she spoke. “You know, I’d never thought about it like that. Practically. It just seemed a bit... romantic. Finding each other over lifetimes.”

“Caleb! Romantic?” she squeeked “That is adorable. But of course you didn’t think about it, you’re into all kinds of people, huh?”

He huffed a laugh “That obvious?”

She beamed “No one straight could be that distracted by Eodwulfs arms, impressive as they are. I’d be offended but I know they were buffer than mine.” She crossed her arms and leant forward on the desk, in a way that just started to push up her cleavage.

He looked down , reaching to poke her muscles across the desk “No yours are very…”

She gasped in mock outrage “Caleb! Are you ogling my boobs?”

He barked a laugh, knowing her game, but the tips of his ears still went a delightful shade of red.

“Okay, okay. Yes Jester, you have a very nice bosom.”

“My mother has a nice bosom.” She sniffed “I have wonderful tits.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder before adding primly “But thank you. Anyway, there are other complications. Like if one of you came back as a halfling, and one as a minotaur.”

“Don’t tell Veth that, she’ll have Yeza converted to the Luxon in record time.” Caleb added wryly.

Jester laughed “Well, okay, so sure it works out if you have a size kink, but like… not everyone does, you know?” she shrugged “There is also the complication of age. Some races live a damn long time. Even if you don’t get killed in battle or something, one of you could die of natural causes at 80, and the other live to 300. And it gets pretty weird when you find out the love of your lifetimes is a baby and won’t even remember you for another 16-18 years. But!” Jester raised a finger triumphantly “Luckily, the Luxon isn’t one of those sex judgey religions. They see sex as a physical need. Sure, they aren’t super hyped about non-approved babies, but they see sex as care and maintenance of the physical vessel of the immortal soul. Pretty rad huh?”

Caleb nodded thoughtfully “It does make sense. I have a feeling that no matter how many lifetimes you have lived, raging hormones will override wisdom any day if they aren’t seen to.”

“Exactly!” She rocked back in her chair, popping her feet on the desk for balance and steepling her fingers “Soooooooooo I asked some questions and looked in some records. Did you know that Essek is betrothed?”

“I… did not.” He started rolling up the scroll

“Yeah totally. When he was appointed Shadowhand at such a young age, his Den immediately had expressions of interest. But they’d just completed the betrothal contract when his intended…” she ran a finger across her throat making a ripping noise.

Caleb smoothed the folded edges of his parchment, a small wrinkle furrowing his forehead “He’s never mentioned that to me.”

“Well, I think the ink was still wet. I don’t think Essek really even got to know them. I don’t think there is much to tell.” She assured, putting her hand over his “Plus I feel like you guys skirt around personal unless its life or death.”

“You’re very insightful, Miss Lavorre.” He conceded.

“High spy drahmaaaaaaaaaaah” she added, making him smile and the small wrinkle vanish

“Ah yes, I forgot in your story I am an empire spymaster”

“Yes, and he is the Xhorhassian spymaster, and its all very forbidden and sexy” She waggled her eyebrows again. “But, really Caleb. So they are allowed to have lovers, but there’s some odd technicalities. As I said, it’s like a service… and they are expected to… tender for that service with some kind of… proof.” She shrugged “Basically, if they have sex with someone that hasn’t demonstrated themselves to be good at it… it’s seen as cheating. Because they are sleeping with someone because they have an emotional desire, rather than a physical need.” She was talking fast. When had she started talking so fast?

HE held up his hands to stop her. “Wait, wait, go back. Proof?”

“Well… they need to see you having sex with someone else first. To, you know… show off the service you could provide.”

His eyes were fixed on her now, and she could feel her own flush rising. Damnit, this was her idea! Her mama wouldn’t flush. Why was she?

“And anyway I thought that you could help me you know, demonstrate. Services. For Essek.”

He didn’t say anything.

The pause was going on a bit too long.

Oh traveller.

Was it too much?

Had she fried his brain?

He exhaled all at once.

“So you are saying” he started carefully “That you want me… you… us… to have sex?” she opened her mouth to reply but he stopped her with a gesture “… in front of Essek?”

He mouth was dry. She’d been so confident when she started this.

“…yes?”

“Why me?”

Oh. That she hadn’t expected.

“Okay well, you also have the whole magicky finger thing going, you know and well… I believe he would enjoy us… you… very much. But I don’t think he has the…”she searched for the words “…experience? Confidence? I don’t know, the oomph? to think he could approach you. Us. So I thought we could make it easier for him?” she bit her lip “And I think it would be very, very hot and I am so into this idea.”

“So… how would it work?”


	2. The Shadowhand

He held his hands behind his back, back straightening. Too formal. What was he, a solider at parade rest? Releasing his hands, he flexed them at his side. Why did he suddenly not know how to hold his arms?  
  
Frumpkin headbutted his shin. Automatically he found himself bending down to give him a scritch. At least his hands knew how to do that, if evidenced by the purring. He smiled.  
  
"Danke, little friend."  
  
It had all moved very fast. Jester, surprisingly, had handled the paperwork. They'd had a very detailed and surprisingly comfortable conversation where she'd sensitively but thoroughly grilled him on what he was willing to participate in, although honestly, he still felt a little detached. This was all a wonderful, ridiculous dream. He was going to wake up any moment and be unable to look at her over breakfast.  
  
And now barely a day later, here he was. Waiting in an anteroom at a Luxon temple while Jester dutifully completed her formal request to audition for the Shadowhand.

There were a lot of rules, it seemed. He’d tried to seem casual about taking the book Jester had provided him on the matter, but as soon as his bedroom door was closed he’d run through it front to back at least 5 times. For the “audition”, the person making the judgement was not allowed to engage in the act itself, but they were allowed to provide instruction. It seemed it was considered rude to interject too much – but it was common to deliver a request or two, to see if the auditionee would be receptive to feedback. If the idea of taking part in this ritual with Jester wasn’t inflammatory enough, the idea of Essek’s instruction…

He exhaled, and closed his eyes for a second. It was almost too much, if it also wasn’t everything he could dream of.

Touching though… touching was a no go. At least at this stage in the process. He’d seen the paperwork before Jester submitted it, and had noted that she had also identified him as a potential paramour for Essek, alongside her own name. While he and Jester hadn’t explicitly discussed that, he’d chosen to just sign the contract. He was slightly… mortified. It was somehow better and worse than a personal admission of interest. It had been considerably easier to just sweep his quill across the page… but he’d not spoken to Essek about it. What if Essek was only interested in the Jester side of this arrangement?

“Am I a foolish man, Frumpkin?” he muttered, smoothing his hand down the cats side, as he tried to decide if it was better to commence this situation undeniably flustered, or horrendously nervous.  
  
He picked up on footsteps approaching the grand double doors. Quickly dismissing Frumpkin, he stood and smoothed his lapels as they swung open.  
  
Two clerks entered the room, flanking Essek, who entered in his customary glide. Caleb felt a smile start to curl the edges of his lips. Despite his nerves. No matter how many times he saw this man befuddled by his exuberant friends or face adorably smudged with soot as he was absorbed in an intense casting, he still thrilled a little inside at ‘The Shadowhand’. It was a part of himself he had a complicated relationship with, but he was drawn to that power like a moth to a flame. He always had been.  
  
Not that he would let it show.  
  
Essek inclined his head  
  
"Caleb."  
  
"Hallo Essek."  
  
"Always so prompt."  
  
"I would never think to waste your time, Shadowhand."  
  
He caught something, the start of a retort on Essek’s lips, but the drow drew himself back and turned to the clerks. Interesting.  
  
"Has Miss Lavorre completed all the paperwork?"  
  
"Yes sir." The clerk fished out piece of parchment from the stack they held "Would you like me to read the itinerary?"  
  
"No need." Essek cut in, holding out his hand and taking the document. That was a little sharp. Was he… nervous? “So Caleb – have you done this before?”

“Auditioned in a temple? I can’t say I have.”

Essek flashed his teeth “I meant sex.” He held his hand out, and accepted another document from the clerk. “With Jester, specifically”

Oh. “Ah, no. Well, yes to sex. But I can’t say I have had the pleasure with Jester.” It suddenly struck him as incredibly foolish. Should he have proposed a… trial run? “It is a favour. To a friend.”

Essek had unrolled and was reading the contract “Kind of you. And very… generous of yourself. To your… Friends.”

The smile had grown wider, and he locked his eyes on Caleb.

Ah, he’d seen then. There it was, Calebs statement of his intent towards Essek in black and white. Binding and legal.

Caleb cleared his throat.

“Really, miss…”

“It’ll be fine! Oh hi Essek! Caaaaaaayleb. Ready for some fun?” Jester came around the corner followed by a third exasperated looking clerk. Essek finally dropped his gaze from Caleb.

“Miss, really, it is not appropriate to…”

“What is the matter?” cut in Essek

“Ah, Shadowhand. This young lady has brought a creature…”

“A weasel.” Jester interjected

“A _weasel_ ” the clerk stressed “and has left it running free in the dressing chamber”

“Oh he’ll be fine!” Jester added “He just needs some like… nuts? Bugs? In like an hour or so.”

The clerk looked imploringly at Essek, who raised an eyebrow

“Well? I’m sure you can provide… nuts?”

The clerk deflated.

“Yes Shadowhand.”

The clerk bowed to Essek, giving Jester a withering look, before turning to leave

“And give him some scritchies! Behind the ears! Thank you!” Jester trilled, as the clerk closed the doors behind him.

Turning back around, she swung her arms open in a half welcoming, half shrug gesture “So… what happens now?”

The pause was a little too long.

Essek suddenly seemed to remember that he was the host for this occasion.

“Ah, yes. Well we adjourn into the next chamber, where facilities are provided. And then… we can begin as soon as we are ready.” He looked between Jester and Caleb “… are we?”

“Ready!” Jester rubbed her hands together, almost gleefully. Both of their eyes turned to Caleb, Essek cool and assessing, Jester brimming with excitement.

 _Of all the situations to get yourself into, Widogast_.

“Ja. Yes. Let us proceed.” He held his arm out “Jester?”

She took the proffered hand, and they both turned to look at Essek, whose expression had turned into something inscrutable.

“Oh, please… after you.”

The two clerks moved forward to open the second set of double doors, ushering them inside.


	3. Useful applications of dunamancy

The room was spacious, but not dauntingly so. Heavy drapes in shades of purple and blue cascaded down every wall, leaving the space feeling somehow warm and cosy. To one side stood a small platform, with a comfortable lounge chair. In the center of the room was what could only be described as a very plush and comfortable den - a sunken section of the floor filled with plush soft bedding and pillows. The floor around the pit was carved with geometric designs, and Caleb was immediately drawn into inspecting them.

Jester squeezed his arm. “What is it? Some sort of sex spell?”

Caleb looked up at her and smiled “I feel like ‘sex spell’ could be defined in many ways, but… kind of?”

He carefully extracted his arm from Jester, and glanced over to Essek, who was making himself comfortable in the lounge chair “Shadowhand, may i?”

That smile twitched Essek’s lips again “Be my guest.”

Turning back to the pit before him, he started to cast. The sunken pillows, and now, Jester could see, that platforms below them, started to lift. With a deft manoeuvre, Caleb split the floating platforms into 3 sections, raising each to a different height.

“Wonderful!” He looked at Jester “They seem to be powered by the runes so it doesn’t take my energy to manipulate the dunamantic field. Very helpful. Here Jester…” he took her hand, leading her over as one of the platforms sank to chair height. She sank into the cushioned surface, finding it much the same consistency as a very fine bed. Comfortable, but sturdy enough that you didn’t entirely get drowned in the padding. As she wriggled, Caleb stood in front of her “Comfortable?”

She looked up at him through her lashes, leaning back slightly on the platform.

“Very. Care to join me?”

“Of course, but…” Caleb glanced over his shoulder. He knew from what he had read that protocol dictated Essek remain on the viewing platform. “I don’t quite understand how Essek is…” his cheeks flared “…is supposed to _see_ us.”

“Ah, yes.” Essek gestured the clerks forwards, who lifted their hands and started casting “It is not only the bed that is built for purpose.” Several of the heavy curtains along the walls moved aside, and a number of large mirrors floated towards the bed, angling in the air. Caleb looked back to Jester, and could see Esseks face clearly reflected back at him over her shoulder, somehow closer than expected. Caleb felt the flush creeping higher on his cheeks. He occupied himself by reverting the platforms to a single large platform at bed height.

Once he was done, Jester took his hand and gently pulled him down on the edge of the bed to sit next to her. She leaned in, resting her forehead against his.

“Are you ready?” She asked softly, for only him to hear. This close her violet eyes were the whole world. This was Jester. Wonderful, loving Jester. They could do anything together. Calebs eyes drifted to catch Esseks, and Jesters gaze followed his. Essek was sitting back, fingers steepled in an interested but deeply unaffected pose, and Caleb felt a moment of uncertainty, until he met the drows eyes. They were focused on him with an intensity Caleb had only seen in their most experimental study sessions, the ones where there was a problem that Essek was determined to solve. Having that look focused on him lit something in Calebs belly. A need to show his worth, his value.

He looked back to Jester, and saw in her a similar intensity – only where Essek’s gaze felt like a challenge, Jesters felt like an invitation to go on an adventure. He nodded and closed the distance between them.

“Absolutely.”


	4. Not gods, just Jester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E rating starts here!

She was surprised at the raw need that pulsed through her immediately from that first kiss. She had expected hesitance, maybe needing to draw out his confidence, to assure him that this was okay... But it was like a switch had flicked. The second he had decided to do this, he was all in. One hand tangled in her hair, cradling her head, while the other gripped her thigh, swinging her legs across his own and pulling her close to deepen the kiss. She responded eagerly, wrapping one of her own arms around his shoulders. She broke the kiss for air, arching her back away, and his kisses continued, burning their way, down her neck, across her collarbone...  
  
The hand around her neck slipped down her spine and she leant into it, allowing him to support her weight. His other hand hand slid from her thigh, up her side and over her chest, where he caught the neckline of her dress in his fingertips, using the flat of his palm push her cleavage up and continue his ministrations, layering scorching hot kisses across her cool skin. Her eyes fluttered shut, the anticipation that had been slowly building over the previous day's roaring to life. He had successfully unfastened her dress, and she slipped her arms free. Rocking herself forward she moved to kiss him again, but stopped as Caleb's breath hitched. She smiled impishly.  
  
"When did you..." He started  
  
"Get so astonishingly beautiful? She grinned, before trailing her fingers idly over the delicate silver bar piercing her right nipple "Molly did it, which you would have known if you weren't so proper at bathhouses." She watched his face, eyes transfixed as she brushed lightly over the piercing "He just wouldn't stop going on about how sensitive it made... Oh."

She cut off as his calloused fingers met hers, brushing the side of her breast before sweeping a thumb experimentally across her nipple. She felt the goose bumps flare along her body, and she knew his keen eyes noticed as his focus narrowed, using his hand to cup her breast and dropping his head to flick his tongue across her nipple, drawing a deep moan from her. With renewed urgency, he set to work, teasing her, and focusing in on what gained him the best response. If she thought she was ready for this before, that was nothing to the ache pooling between her thighs now. He caught and tweaked one nipple, just this side of too hard, and underneath her own panted response she heard a shift of fabric. She turned to look at Essek, who had shifted ever so slightly forwards in his chair, still maintaining his unaffected air. She mouthed “Watch this” and gave him a wink, before pushing lightly on Caleb’s shoulder and using the momentum to roll herself forward, straddling Caleb with her dress pooling at her hips.

“Mister Caleb, you appear to be hogging all the fun. My turn.”

She leant forward to kiss him deeply, grinding down into his lap. Why yes, he was having fun. Excellent. He grabbed her hips but his hands immediately slipped to her ass for better purchase, pulling her rhythmically against him. She loved this Caleb, the wild side she often saw in battle, where he was in the height of his power and could do what he wanted. Take what he wanted. Panting against him, she broke the kiss, chastising him gently.

“Caleb! I said my turn!”

She grabbed his hands and placed them at his sides, braced on the bed. Lifting herself up and away from him, she knelt still straddling him, but creating room between them. She was silently very pleased with where Caleb had placed the blocks, fully aware that bent over as she was, Essek would now be able to see the lack of underwear beneath her skirts before Caleb would know. She kissed Caleb gently, starting to unbutton his shirt, and grinned against his mouth as she felt him jolt as her tail slipped between them to unfasten his trousers. He soon caught on.

“That’s quite the skill, Jester.” He noted, as she stripped off his shirt

“I have many skills, Caleb.” She retorted, before stepping back off the bed and letting her dress fall away, kicking the material aside. His eyes roved all over her naked body, somehow a mix of reverence and raw need. She reached to grab the waistband of his trousers, crowding into his space and kissing along his jawline, before reaching his ear and adding “Let me show you.”

Sinking to her knees, Jester dragged down his trousers and underwear in one swift motion, discarding them easily. She smoothed her hands up his calves before parting his knees and sliding back up his body, letting him feel her skin on every inch of his own. She kissed him again, feeling his cock flex, pressed hot against her abdomen, as she worried at his lip with her fangs. He groaned beneath her as she started to make her way down his body, kissing and licking at every interesting bare patch of skin. As she sank to her knees, she started to pepper kisses across his thighs. Caleb propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her, eyes dark saucers in the dimly lit room.

“I hope you know how to work around those fangs, Lavorre”

The nerve. Jester caught him with a sharp nip on his thigh, making him laugh and squirm away, but she placed her flat palms on his hips.

“Of course I do. You only get the fangs if I want to give them to you.”

The shudder that ran through his body under her hands was… interesting. One to remember. She moved to wrap a hand around the base of his cock, before flattening her tongue and sweeping it across the head. He fell back onto the bed, groaning, hands fisting in his own hair, as she ran her tongue up the underside of his length, before taking the head wholly into her mouth. She tried to start slowly, but she’d never been good at resisting temptation, and the noises he was making and the way his muscles were straining were just too delicious. She wanted to drive him crazy. Before long she found herself taking him to the root, and one of his hands found her hair. She leaned into the touch, giving him permission, and the hand fisted gently in her hair before releasing to clasp her horn. She groaned around him and heard him join her as he swelled in her mouth. They played this game for a while, her doing her best to push him right to the edge, him urging her on via his grip on her horn. Whenever she felt he was too close, she would pull away, stroking him slowly and lathing him with licks and kisses. She could be lost in this, in just making someone feel so good.

Something cool touched her ankle during one of these slow breaks, and she glanced down to see a small glass bottle sliding in to place next to her. She picked it up and popped the cork with her free hand, glancing back to Essek. He had the list of agreed activities splayed out on the table in front of him. He arched his eyebrow in question, and she smiled, nodding in agreement, pouring some of the oil into her hand. It was room temperature, and didn’t seem too cool in her hands. Very convenient.

Gripping the base of his cock in her other hand, Jester licked up the underside again before reaching up on her knees and leaning in towards Caleb.

“Having a good time?”

“Gods, Jester.” He panted, pushing himself back up to look at her

“Not gods, just Jester - i sent Artie away” she grinned, placing light kisses across his stomach and thighs. “I’m going to make it feel even better now, okay?”

Her oiled fingers brushed lightly across his hole and he groaned, falling back flat against the bed with his arm across his eyes.

“Yes, _please_.”

She didn’t need to hear any more. She took his cock in her mouth again, and slowly started to work one finger inside, gently massaging the ring of muscle until she was able to slip a second inside.

He was really starting to come apart now, and Jester was proud of her work as she carefully and deliberately opened him up. Every thrust of her fingers was timed with her mouth running tightly across his length. Once she felt he was taking her easily, she curled her fingers up, stroking back towards herself, still thrusting. It took a couple of attempts but then… there. His spine curled and a stream of Zemnian words spilled from him. It was the prettiest thing Jester had ever heard, and she wanted to make him do it again, so she did. Over and over, pushing him towards that edge.

“Jester…” his voice was so broken, so ragged “Jester… please…”

He pushed himself up, his hands fisted, one in her hair, one around a horn as he came, hot and hard down her throat. She slowed her ministrations, steadying her hands as she leisurely worked him over with her mouth, gently cleaning away every drop. His hands loosened and began to smooth and stroke her hair away from her face, which she turned to kiss his palm.

“You weren’t lying.” She looked up at him, resting her head in his palm, questioning look on her face. He chuckled “Skills. You are very skilled, Jester.”

She beamed, and batted her eyelashes “Would I lie to you?

He straightened to a deadpan expression “You told me only 2 days ago that part of this ritual was to dress up like a chicken.”

She barked a laugh “Okay yes, but if you fell for that one you’d have deserved it.”

“Fair.” Caleb glanced away from her, and she looked over her shoulder to also study Essek. He was pointedly leafing through the papers before him.

“Oh man” Jester whispered to Caleb “We need to do something about his self-control.”

He turned burying his face in her hair and whispering in return “Oh no we don’t. Finding ways to make him break is part of this game. Ready?”

Jester rested her forehead against his “Ready” Green light blossomed between them, as she sent a little spark of Arties healing powers through him. Nothing like a little restoration to perk a lover back up. Caleb smiled down at her, and then addressed Essek.

“Any requests, Shadowhand?”

Essek lazily turned over one piece of parchment. “Hmmm. Let me think…” he lazily ran his hand down the list, the paragon of indifference. He looked back at them, all cool calculation. “You’ve given me so many options.”

“We would never present the Shadowhand with a sub-par selection.” The response from Caleb was cool and subservient, but something about the way he kept his eyes locked on Essek signposted defiance, and made her squirm. The energy coming off the two of them was magnetic, and she was absolutely certain arranging this had been her best plan all year.

That said, the intense, sexy stare off was going on a biiiit too long…

“Well make a decision, or I’m just going to have to get started myself.” She moved, still kneeling on the floor in front of Caleb, but widening her stance, dropping her hand between her legs

They both looked at her, shocked out of the moment by her frank interjection. Caleb smiled, and Essek even laughed.

“Well Caleb, we can’t have that. How about you show Miss Lavorre your wonderful powers of control…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so, so many ideas for where this is going. *rubs hands together gleefully*


	5. Inventive use of graviturgy

Esseks laugh drew his own smile wider, as he turned to look at Jester, kneeling up with her legs splayed, hand sliding between her legs, but still with that smile that invited him to come along and play. Gods, she was a vision.

“Might we have the items I brought?”

Glancing back over his shoulder, he watched Essek nod to one of the clerks, who approached a side table and picked up a silver tray. Esseks eyes tracked the clerk as they crossed the room to Caleb and Jester.

“I have to say, quite an inventive use of graviturgy. I will need to study those in more detail later.”

“Oh I’m sure I can find time to acquaint you with them.” Caleb picked up two small metal cuffs, lined with soft leather, and then chanced at look at Essek in the mirror. Was that darkening across his cheekbones a flush? Oh, yes. Caleb would like to see more of that. “These items, are simple, but…” he picked up a small oval shaped item, smooth metal curves with a hole through the center “… this one is new, and Jester was very eager to help me try it.”

“Caaaaayleb” she whined

Replacing the items, Caleb took the tray, nodding in thanks to the clerk who returned to their post. He crouched in front of Jester, and with a small adjustment to the floating platforms, and he was able to place the tray in easy reach.

“Sssh, I’ve got you. Give me your hands.”

With a small sigh, she presented her hands, palms out. He fastened the bracelets around her wrists, checking they didn’t allow too much wriggle room.

“Comfy?”

“Yes.”

He kissed her palm, and was met with the scent of her still lingering on her fingertips. He was suddenly very glad they’d chosen to get his first orgasm out of the way early. Taking her hands, he slid them around to her back. A short incantation, and the bracelets suddenly snapped together, as if magnetised. She moved her shoulders, testing the constraints as he cupped her face and kissed her gently, before pressing his forehead against hers.

“Ready, Blueberry?”

Her excited smile made his stomach flip. “Absolutely.”

One hand slid loosely down to clasp her throat, while the other slipped down between her legs. His fingers separated, slipping either side of her folds in a v that lightly rubbed either side of her clit at the apex. She immediately slumped like a ragdoll, loose and pliant in his hands, kept upright by the grip around her throat.

“You’re such a greedy girl” he smiled, starting to stroke his fingers along the outside in a lazy walking motion “I think we need to make you appreciate the journey a little more.”

He spent some time with her like this, teasing. When he could sense she was starting to get a little frustrated – her hips bucking into his touch, trying to drive him where she needed him, he pulled his fingers together before sliding them directly across her clit and down across her slit. Gods, she was so wet. She bucked and moaned, half pleasure, half frustration. He immediately pulled his fingers back and repeated the motion, over and over, until without warning, he slid two fingers inside her on the down stroke. She groaned, collapsing against him, and he let her rest her head on his shoulder, releasing his grip on her throat to slide around the back of her neck and hold her to him as he methodically worked his fingers inside her at a steady pace. Her mouth was open, panting against his skin, and he curled his fingertips up in a beckoning motion. The noise it spurred was feral, and he didn’t let up, pumping his fingers inside her.

“Caleb… i… i…”

He slowed slightly

“More or less?”

“I need…” he curled his fingers and she groaned again, biting into his shoulder so her next words were muffled “God Caleb I need you to touch my clit”

He smiled and kissed her forehead, before drawing his hand out from between her legs. He released the cuffs, and adjusted the platforms, lying her back on the soft surface. He rolled over her body, straddling her hips, and took her arms, placing them separately above her head. A short incantation, and now the cuffs were affixed to the platform, holding her in place. He reached for the tray, selecting the small curved oval, before showing it to Jester.

“Please” she moaned, her thighs rubbing together underneath him and she tried desperately to get friction.

He palmed the item, warming it in his grip as he kissed her, slow and deep. She responded eagerly, and bit his lip when he started to pull away.

“Jester!”

She grinned “Sorry.”

He slid down beside her, melding his body to the side of hers “You do know you don’t get what you want that way.”

She sighed, slightly dramatically “But I want everything.”

He couldn’t help it; she pulled another smile from him despite his best efforts. Jester asking him for everything. It still felt like a fever dream. “How about we start with this?” He lifted his hand that held the oval. Running his finger over it and muttering a short incantation, there was a flare of darkness in the center of the hole.

“How strong is it?” Jester asked, glancing between the item and Caleb

“Don’t worry, we’ll start slowly, but we can amp it up as much as we want with the magical currents in here to feed it.” She bit her lip, and nodded at him “How about this first?”

He lifted the item to the hand pinned above their heads and placed the hole directly over one of her fingertips. Her face formed a silent o.

“Its sucking!”

“I told you that. It’s a small gravitational well.”

“Well you told me, but feeling it is different. Okay yes, I want that on my clit. Like, yesterday.”

“Who is in charge here Jester?”

She at least looked sheepish. “Okay.”

“Okay.” He ran the oval down her arm, her shoulder her collarbone, before slowly trailing it across her chest. He centered the hole directly over her nipple, and she gasped, pushing up into the sensation. He leant over, capturing the gasp in a kiss as he continued to drift across her body with the toy, enjoying the smooth polished glide across her skin. Even after warming in his hands, it was still slightly cool, and made her wriggle in all sorts of interesting ways.

Finally he brushed the object down, sliding alongside but not directly on to her clit, the faint vibration caused by the suction causing her biggest moan yet. He moved the oval up and over the top of her clit before sliding along the other side in a semi-circle. She had planted her feet, knees up, and was now trying to arch her hips to direct him.

She lifted her head, looking at him, her mounting frustration evident “Caaaayleb” she plead, and he lifted the toy away

“Jester. Behave or we will start again.”

She dropped her head back to the mattress with a huffed “okay” and he went back to work. After a short while, he looked up and saw her with her eyes closed, biting her lip, barely taking a breath. She was trying so hard, her muscles taut.

“Good girl. I think that deserves a reward, don’t you?” He looked up to meet Esseks eyes. The drow was pushed forward, elbow resting on one knee, head cocked to the side and resting his fingertips against his lips. Caleb was suddenly reminded of the nights spent in study, that hyper focus on him, considering what he would need to do to earn that focus in other ways. He supressed the shudder that threatened to run down his spine. Essek nodded, and not breaking eye contact Caleb finally slotted the toy directly atop Jesters clit.

His eyes were immediately pulled back by the half gasp, half sob pulled from Jester, which dissolved into a deep moan.

“Caleb… what… what the fuck.”

He grinned up at her, and then with another short incantation, ensured the toy was held in place. Releasing his hand, he let his fingers slide down to tease at her entrance again, stroking her softly but firmly with her fingertips.

Jester was babbling now, nonsense words peppered with “please” “fuck” and the way she absolutely moaned his name was magical. He trailed back up alongside her body and kissed her again, hot and demanding, even though she was barely able to focus on kissing him back. He felt her body tense and took his cue, sliding two fingers deep inside her slick heat and working them steadily. Three beats and she arched up, shouting against his mouth as she came. He continued to work her steadily, pumping her through her orgasm, her grip on his fingers relaxing

“Caleb, Caleb” she started laughing weakly “Caleb stop” he slowed, then gently drew his fingers away “Holy shit Caleb.” He released the oval with a quick flick of his fingers.

“Warmed up now?” he asked as he reached over her head, releasing the gravitational pull on the cuffs

She grinned “Oh yes, although, man, I’m sensitive right now. I think you’d only have to breathe on me to get the next orgasm.”

“What a wonderful idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Caleb is a service top. I don’t make the rules. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Burning heat

Jester was eager to get on to round two. Her whole body felt awake and connected now. She always found the first orgasm was like when you started dancing – you were often thinking about your body too much to really make it the best it could be. Number two… now number two was where it was at. Her mind would shut off and she’d be fully present within her skin. Speaking of, she didn’t know how she could feel so relaxed, so liquid, but also so highly wired, excitedly anticipating what was coming next. If that had been the appetiser, she was very, very interested in what the main course would be like.

Caleb stepped off the side of the bed.

“I’m just going to move the platforms a little”

Jester stretched out, making a small noise of understanding, before the spot her head was resting started to slide away. She instinctively caught herself with a quiet “whoa”, pushing up into a sitting position.

He made a few minor adjustments to the platforms, leaving Jester draped with her legs dangling over one side. With barely any preamble, he moved to kneel between her legs, and grabbed her thighs, hooking his arms around her to pull her flush with the side of the platform before splaying them wide to expose her. Jester felt herself flush, but the look of hunger on his face didn’t leave her any room to be embarrassed. It was the pure, burning heat flooding her system.

Before she could open her mouth to ask what was next, he used his leverage to pull her even closer, running the flat of his tongue directly over her center. She fell back, head tipping off the side of the platform. Upside down, she could see Essek on his dais as he fixed his eyes on her. Caleb would be mostly hidden from this angle, Jester realised. Was Caleb trying to show her off? That she could do. One hand fisted in her own hair, back arching, as the other found and toyed with her nipple piercing. She knew how debauched she must look, and revelled in the feeling of both males attention.

She writhed as the wizard set to work in earnest between her thighs. Her clit was so sensitive, his tongue firm and precise as it circled, caressed, flicked and…

She bucked, crying out as he slid two fingers back inside her at the same time his lips circled her clit and sucked, a gentle pulse that became her whole world, until those clever, clever fingers curled up, stroking that place deep inside her. He left off her clit to again tease her, but those fingers… it was like he was stoking a fire inside her, every thrust building and building.

She knew she was talking, asking for more, begging for it, her hands clutched in the sheets. She’d unconsciously wrapped a leg around Caleb, and one heel was digging into his back while the other leg, braced on the platform edge, shook uncontrollably. He pulled up her body, fingers still deep inside her, kissing and licking his way across her stomach, her ribs, her breasts…

“She’s so very talkative.” She glanced down to see Caleb looking up at her, draped across her body. He gave her a smile then continued his musings. “I wonder what it would take to keep her quiet.” He slid his free hand across her side, before running his fingertips across her lips. “It’s a shame I can’t keep her fully occupied on my own.”

With gentle force, he pushed his fingers into her mouth, tipping her head back over the side in Essek’s direction. As she followed his lead, he ground the palm of his other hand against her clit, fingers still working, and she groaned around the fingers in her mouth. Draped against her as he was, felt Caleb’s cock twitch against her where it was pressed into her thigh.

“Oh yes, very pretty noises, although I’m sure her mouth could be put to better use.”

Her eyes fluttered open, taking the cue. She locked eyes with Essek as she licked and sucked. Caleb met her rhythm, rewarding her with his unwavering focus on all those sweet spots. She didn’t need to play up the noises she was making for the show, he was driving her to them with his methodical focus. He’d obviously studied every single detail of her first orgasm, so when she came again, he was ready, pushing a third finger into her mouth. She clasped her hands around his wrist, pulling him deeper, and she almost whimpered before the prolonged moan was drawn out of her. Muffled around his fingers, the noises were somehow all the more obscene for how he was quieting her.

But this time he didn’t let up. She released his wrist and he drew his hand back from her mouth, his touch gentling somewhat between her thighs, but still insistent.

“It really is a shame I can’t keep her quiet on my own and also achieve everything I had planned. We’ll need to find a way to remedy that, in future. But for now, we’ll just have to continue.”

Jester made a small noise of dissatisfaction as he pulled his hand away, but he pulled her up to a seated position, flush to his body. She immediately wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close. His cock lay trapped between them, hot and hard, and he immediately pulled her into a... well, a downright dirty kiss. All tongues, all teeth. She ground her hips to get friction from him and he groaned into her mouth before pulling back. She tried to trap him with her legs. His hands had been nice but god, the heat of him pressed against her, almost where she needed him…

“Not yet.”

He disentangled himself and it was everything she could do not to pout, but then he grabbed her with surprising strength and flipped her over, onto her stomach, adjusting them so her feet hit the floor and she was leaning, bent over across the platform top. He crowded against her, his cock pushing firmly up against her ass as he ran his hands soothingly down her sides, before lightly squeezing her hips, his head dipping to bite at the soft flesh of her hips and ass. She curled her tail back up and over her own head, she could have sworn he growled, grabbing a handful of her ass as he kissed and bit at her flesh.

“Look at you, such a good girl when you want to be.”

He kissed lower, dropping down and palming her ass, spreading her firmly. Any further thought disappeared from her brain as he ducked down, licking a line straight up from her clit to her pussy before plunging his tongue deep inside her. She jolted back, chasing the sensation, as he groaned into her. She let herself become lost in the sensation, pushing herself back onto his tongue as his hands grabbed at her ass, slipped down to play with her clit, and somehow re-emerged with the oval toy from before. He pulled his face briefly away to set the toy in place with the short enchantment, lighting her nerves up with the gentle pull. This time when he went back to fucking her with his tongue, Jester lost herself, pushing back against his jaw, helping him get as deep as he could. A sharp tap against the oval, and Jester cried out raggedly as the intensity of the suction kicked up. She came, nails shredding into the plush bedding, fucking herself back against Caleb’s tongue. She was barely coming down before he slid two fingers into her, pushing against the same spot he’d been sensitising for what felt like hours, and her vision went white as she came again, her cry more a broken yell than the desperate moans of before. He worked her through it, before slipping his tongue alongside his fingers, stretching her wider. After a short time he added a third finger, and he’d barely started to fuck her with them in earnest when she came a third time, the sucking on her clit and the stretch too much to handle. He finally slowed, but kept the three fingers inside her, kissing his way over her thighs and back. He fisted her hair with his free hand, pulling her up, back arching, so he could kiss her. She was panting, pliant in his grip. He loosened his grip on her slightly, letting her back bow more naturally.

“Shadowhand?”

Essek was on the edge of his chair, his fingers steepled on his knees, face resting on them, but all casual observer was gone. This was somehow… predatory. He titled his head in acknowledgement.

“I would very much like to fuck her now.”

“Yes.” The word jumped out of the drow, deep and rough. He caught himself, adding “I think you’ve demonstrated enough skill so far.” He pulled back, regaining his composure, waving his hand. “Please… continue.”


	7. All the things you like

Jester felt liquid and pliant. Caleb slipped his fingers out of her and gently recommenced his gentle stroking along the sides of her pussy, his hand in her hair loosening and letter her fully relax into the soft cushions. She hummed a small sound of contentment, closing her eyes and resting her head on her arms as he stroked her hair away from her face, kissing her shoulders gently.

“Blueberry. We’re not done yet.”

She grinned, keeping her eyes closed.

“But I’m just sooooo relaxed…”

“Jess...” His tone was sharper

She feigned a yawn “I could just take a nap…”

“Jester.” This time his sharp tone was punctuated with one hand gripping the base of her tail, tugging her back sharply so his hot, hard length was pressed up against her ass. She gasped and wriggled in his grip and he said something in Zemnian she was pretty sure was a curse. He immediately got his revenge, running his thumb firmly across the underside of her tail where it joined her body and she mewled, feeling herself flush from top to toe, unsure if she regretted giving him so much detail when he’d asked if it was acceptable to touch her tail or if it had been one of the best things she’d ever done.

Her moan dissolved into a smile and his other hand slipped between them, lining up his cock. He pushed forward and she groaned as he slipped between her slick folds, rubbing the head of his cock against her already swollen clit. She instinctively drove down and they both groaned into the heat and pressure. He repeated the motion over and over, spreading her slick across his length, before he canted his hips up and sheathed himself fully inside her in one move. She gasped at the pleasurable stretch of him, but barely had time to relish the feeling before he was moving, and oh, that was so much better. His hands were on her hips now, guiding her into meeting his motions, which she did with enthusiasm. After a while, he slipped a hand under her hips, reaching to touch her, to rub his fingers either side of where they connected, before concentrating his focus on her clit. He angled his hips forward slightly and yes, yes that was right. He found that spot deep inside her and rhythmically thrust, the fingers on her clit building, building…

“More” she gasped, and he didn’t miss a beat, pounding into her harder. She lost awareness of anything but that deep, rhythmic pressure, and was caught by surprise when Caleb’s other hand, which had slid along her hip, her ass and her under tail, pushed once most against that sensitive spot again.

She felt herself clench down hard as she came, choking out a half cry as her vision went white. Caleb didn’t let up, continuing to keep up the rhythm and position that had worked so well for her.

“Caleb.” She moaned before reaching a hand back to grab his wrist beneath her hip “Its… i…”

He immediately took her cue, slowing his motions and releasing his fingers from her clit, but continuing to purposefully fuck into her. She sank back into the cushions with a groan, enjoying the aftershocks as he carefully lifted her tail over his shoulder, gentling stroking her hips and ass while he savoured her. She could tell that he was also taking his moment to regain his own composure and to really enjoy the feeling of her, catching their reflection in one of the mirrors. He was watching where they joined with rapt attention, seemingly fascinated.

“Hey Caleb.”

He looked up and met her eyes in the mirror.

“We’re really fucking hot, you know?”

He grinned, and she was sure it was a bit more devilish than she’d seen in his smiles before.

“Oh I know.”

She wrapped her tail around his back from here he had draped it, hugging him in closer “You’re doing such good work for me.”

“I’m glad to be of service.”

She then turned from the mirror, looking back at him over her shoulder, before adding “My turn.”

She unfurled her tail and pulled away from him, rolling over onto her back and whipping her tail around his thighs to topple him on top of her. He caught himself with his arms bracketed around her, nose to nose.

She surged up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him deeply. Her legs parted and he slotted between them, easily sinking into her center again. She tangled her hands in his hair as they fucked lazily. God, she loved his hair longer. So pretty. Before long he’d pushed her thighs back and up, giving him the perfect angle to fuck her hard and deep, and she clung to him, face buried in the crook of his neck in a wet, open mouthed pant. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying one another but not rushing to a conclusion. For a while, she almost forgot where they were, imaging instead a lazy morning tangled in the sheets in the tower. That would be nice. She wondered if she’d be able to have a much less formal rematch…

Feeling his exhaustion start to creep in, Jester kissed the shell of Caleb’s ear before whispering “Okay, time to finish this in style”. He nuzzled the side of her head in acknowledgement, slowing his movement. Jester glanced up into the mirror, and once she’d caught Esseks attention, she licked her lips and flashed her fangs before biting down hard on the juncture of Caleb’s shoulder and neck. He made a strangled noise, somewhere between a cry and a moan, as Jester tumbled them over so she was sat atop him. She gently kissed the red mark on his neck, starting to lazily move her hips over him.

“I noticed you liked the sound of my fangs.”

He nodded, slightly wide eyed as she moved, scraping one of her fangs along his collarbone at the same time she slid down on his cock. His hands gripped at her thighs and a pleased hiss escaped through his teeth.

“I noticed all the things you like.” She sat back and then leaned to grab the discarded gravity well toy. She put it in his hand, and then taking it in hers, held it over her clit. “I noticed you liked making me feel good with your invention. Turn it on.”

He muttered the incantation, and it picked up at a low thrum. She wiggled her hips and his head fell back against the cushions again before he jerked back up as her tail flicked across one of his nipples.

“I noticed you liked my tail and all the clever things it can do.” He watched, rapt, as her tail snaked behind her and then delivered the pot of oil into her hands. She poured some out and then, in time with her own rise and fall on his cock, slathered the end of her tail. Wiping her hands on the cushions, she then rested them on his chest starting to ride in earnest. He jolted when her tail first swept across his entrance, and cried out as it pushed inside him. She let him get used to the sensation before angling for that special spot.

She dropped forward, still riding him but kissing him deep as her tail fucked into him at the same rhythm. She was starting to get uncoordinated now, her own orgasm building. He could feel he was nearly there, how tightly he gripped on to her, so she slipped back and whispered in his ear so that only he could hear “And I think most of all, you love Essek seeing all the things he could do to you.”

His back arched and she sank her teeth into his shoulder again, he screamed out and she felt the vibration against her kick up a notch, tumbling her over the edge with its intensity. As she gripped around him, lost in the tang of his salt sweat skin in her mouth and the pull against her clit, she felt his hands grab her hips, holding her down on his cock while he came deeply inside her. They collapsed together, and as he slipped a hand between them to remove the toy, she slowly drew away her tail but made no attempt to climb off him, instead, resting her head on his check and snuggling closer.

“Caleb?”

“Hm?”

“Can we have that nap now?”

“Hmm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎵 It's been a while. 🎵
> 
> Shockingly, i'm writing smut again now i have other important things to be doing. What a crazy, random happenstance.
> 
> One more chapter to go!


	8. By the book

Caleb’s eyes snapped open at a light ‘ting’. His eyes immediately travelled to where one of the attendants was holding a tray out to Essek, who was tapping his quill on an ink pot before signing some parchment.

“Jester” he said under his breath “I think we may need to get up now.”

“Urgh” she sighed into his chest, making him smile. “Fine, fine.”

She sat up, and Caleb didn’t miss the small sparkle of green magic at her fingertips as she ran them over his shoulder. “Sorry” she said sheepishly “Got a bit fang-happy. All fixed now!” She pressed a kiss to his forehead and he felt the bruising in his shoulder ease.

“Two healing spells in one day?” he teased as she hopped off him, and he cast a quick prestidigitation to clean them up.

“Hey man” her hands went to her hips as if it trying to look stern, but naked as she was it was just painfully sexy “You’re not the only one able to use these sex wards to save spell slots. And you never know, we might have to fight a dragon later!” She tilted her head and grinned “But honestly Caleb, even if I couldn’t use it, that was worth 2 spell slots.”

She winked and he felt his ears redden slightly. Don’t be ridiculous Widogast, you were just…

He mentally shook himself and noted the attendants’ approaching with robes for them both, which they took before following the drow back to Essek’s platform. He was just replacing the quill as they approached and started speaking before looking up.

”Very satisfactory. I have accepted both petitions. They may take some days to be ratified by my Den, but it is just a courtesy at this point. Once the paperwork is delivered, I may call on you, however please understand there is no obligation.”

He continued to shuffle the papers, not looking up at either of them. Was he suddenly shy?

“I have also added a clause to the contract that as you are often travelling and uncontactable, failure to formally accept or decline an invite within the stipulated timescales will not be seen as a slight to Den Thelyss.”

Caleb supressed the urge to frown. Why wasn’t he looking at them? He had been looking before. Caleb was sure he was not only looking, but enjoying. Had this all been too much? Had it made Essek rethink…? No. If he wasn’t interested, he wouldn’t have signed the contract.

“I have work to attend to.” Essek added abruptly, standing from his chair “My attendants will take you back to the dressing rooms, where you are welcome to relax and recover in privacy. Baths have been drawn.” He nodded to them both, but didn’t meet their eyes. “Jester, Caleb.”

Essek left the room, and Caleb looked at Jester. She was outwardly as confused as he felt inwardly. He raised an eyebrow, and she lifted her arms in a “who knows?” shrug. They followed the attendants in silence, but when they gestured that that they had reached Jesters dressing room, she stopped and grabbed his elbow, before pulling him into a hug.

“Thanks for doing this with me. I had a really great time.”

He hugged her back, and felt himself smiling despite the small ball of rejection coiling in his gut from the way things had left off with Essek.

“Me too.”

They broke apart and Jester put on her best gal on the town voice, pointing finger guns at him “We should do it again sometime, kid.”

He barked a laugh and an “Anytime” before leaning back in and adding so only she could hear “You taste delicious, Blueberry.”

Her cheeks and the tips of her ears flushed a delicious shade of purple and she batted at him squeaking his name. He fended off her hands, laughing, but as they settled down, he added “Anytime, Jester.” As sincerely as he could manage.

She smiled and ducked her head, tucking her hair behind an ear. “Okay. OH HEY. Maybe we’ll get an invite from Essek at the same time.” She waggled her eyebrows at him and crossed her fingers, before exiting through her dressing room door.

“Greedy.” He said fondly, shaking his head before following the attendant to his own dressing room.

They entered a warm room seemingly carved from the bedrock. A wide pool, slightly larger than their own hot tub, steamed gently to one side, sunk into the floor. There was a slightly medicinal but comforting smell in the air, and he inhaled deeply, reflexively. For a second, he remembered the prefect’s baths at the academy, how he, Astrid and Eodwulf had spent evenings soaking away their training aches and pains while debating the finer nature of spellwork. His heart ached, but it was somewhat duller now. A scar, not an open wound.

“Your belongings are on the bench, along with clean towels. If you require any assistance, please send me a message. Otherwise, you will be undisturbed.”

Caleb absently nodded, as the attendant closed the door behind him.

He walked to the pool, bending down to test the temperature with a fingertip and finding it perfect. He stood to unfasten his robe when he tasted iron on his tongue. He stepped back from the pool as a low static charge erupted in air beside him making his arm hair stand on end, and then…

Essek was stood before him.

He was looking at him now.

Somehow he looked… ravenous.

He quickly closed the ground between them both, backing Caleb up to the wall and kissing him hard. Caleb’s stomach flipped and he found himself clinging to the front of Esseks robes, matching the ferocity of his kisses. Eventually they broke for air, foreheads pressed as they panted.

“I don’t have long. I left an echo in my office. This isn’t… technically the paperwork is not complete yet.”

Ah

“Essek, playing on the outskirts of the rules? I would never believe it…” Caleb couldn’t help his teasing smile

“I can’t wait any longer.” Essek kissed him again, crushing him against the wall, his interest evident in the press of their bodies. “I won’t.” And there was the Shadowhand, haughty and confident. He knew what he wanted, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

Caleb felt the thrill rush through him at the words, glancing at the door before looking back to Essek with challenge “Then let’s not get caught.”

Essek pulled at the human’s robe, sliding it off his shoulders and pooling it on the floor. Caleb managed to unlatch Esseks mantle, knocking it to the floor, robes rapidly following them and he paused. Underneath the light robes, Essek wore a light, sleeveless top made of some sort of incredibly fine mail and… gods above… the softest, form fitting leather trousers. And was that… a long blade harness, strapped to one thigh. He swore as Esseks hand found his cock and let his head fall back against the wall “Not… fair” he panted. The drow smiled wolfishly “Some of us are always prepared for battle, with or without our magic.” His hand pumped Caleb roughly, eyes searching the humans face for every reaction. In hushed tones, Essek added “You can have me naked in your sheets some other time.”

Caleb groaned again and Esseks free hand covered his mouth, eyes darting furtively to the door.

“Sssh, shh. I want to hear all those pretty noises but not now.”

Caleb pulled his hand away with his own and countered “So what do you want now?”

Essek’s pupils seemed to dilatate as he moved in, kissing Caleb filthily, his hand still moving on Caleb’s cock, swallowing the human’s groans of pleasure. He broke away, “I want to fuck you against this wall.”

Caleb barely managed his eager nod before Essek had released him and turned him bodily, crowding against him, kissing and nuzzling into the nape of the human’s neck as he unfastened his own laces, freeing his cock. Caleb heard him mutter a short incantation, and then felt the blunt head of Essek’s cock rub, slick against his entrance. Caleb bit lightly into the back of his own hand as Essek asked “Yes?”

“Yes” Caleb answered, and the Drow didn’t waste any more time, pushing forward firmly until he was fully seated in the human’s tight heat. The stretch burned pleasantly, and Caleb was pleased for how thoroughly Jester had worked, even if her fingers and tail hadn’t fully prepared him for Essek. As if reading his thoughts, the Drow breathed against his ear “I’m so glad Jester took my encouragement and got you ready for me.”

The idea that Essek had been planning this from so early in the encounter made him groan into his balled fist, his cock leaking pre-cum.

Essek slowly pulled back, before snapping his hips forward again. Caleb found his fingertips scrabbling for purchase on the roughhewn wall as Essek started moving in earnest. He set a punishing pace. For all his talk about being quiet, he seemed intent to challenge Caleb’s ability to do so. It was frantic and desperate, wrapped in the heat of their bodies pressing together and the only sound beyond Caleb’s muffled panting was that slap of leather against skin.

When Essek palmed his cock again, it was everything he needed and somehow too soon. He came, trying to be quiet, muffling his own shouts in the crook of his elbow where he rested it against the wall. The clench of his body tipped Essek over the edge, and he sank his teeth into Caleb’s shoulder blade to staunch his own moans.

They panted together for a moment, pressed against the wall, before Essek slowly pulled away. Caleb felt the quick spellwork cleaning them both up, and as he turned around Essek was refastening his trouser laces, then reaching to grab his robes and mantle. Caleb crossed his arms, and Essek looked up, somehow softer and less guarded than usual.

“…what?”

“Just remembering what you said before. Something about naked in my sheets.”

Essek’s sly smile lit up his face “Oh, did I say that?” He reached out a hand to Caleb.

“Yes.” Caleb took the hand and allowed Essek to lead him over to the pool, stepping down into the warm waters. “I have an excellent memory.”

“Good. I need you to keep me honest.”

Caleb gave him a *look* at that, which made Essek bark a laugh. Caleb sank into the tub, while Essek finished putting himself together. He crouched down next to the side of the tub where Caleb rested, and put his hand on the humans shoulder.

“I have to go. I’m sorry, I would love to stay… but it will be less complicated if we are seen to be following the rules.”

“Be seen to be.”

“Well.” Essek looked slightly abashed “I did intend to do it by the book. And then I saw that list, and your intent, and all the things… on it…” he swallowed “And then… god. You two were…”

“Really fucking hot” Caleb finished, and at Essek’s tilted head he laughed “so says Jester.”

“She really has a way with words.”

“Poetic.”

“Quite.”

It was suddenly so… comfortable between them. They’d played this cat and mouse game for so long and it was as though the missing connection between them has slid into place.

“I do want you naked in my sheets though. For hours.”

Essek’s bright unguarded smile at that made something flutter in Caleb’s stomach. “Of course. It is only fair after all the work you put in today.”

Essek smoothed Calebs hair away from his face and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

“It’s a date.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

Essek stood, and started to cast his incantation and then paused

“Oh, and you should probably make sure Jester knows she is welcome to join us on occasion. She is…”

“…quite something.” Caleb grinned “I believe her birthday is coming up if you want to help me work on a surprise. I think she’d love that.”

“Deal.” He raised his hands again to recommence his spell “I’ll see you soon, Caleb.”

The iron tang filled his mouth again, and with a crackle, Essek was gone, and Caleb sank just enough below the water to conceal his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this and it was so hot, so i'm trying to do it justice.


End file.
